Hinata Inn: Mystery Boy
by edward18
Summary: One day Shinobu get attacked and a boy appears to save her. He makes it to the hot springs where he is greeted how any male would be there. What's strange though is that the boy seems to be wanting something and badly, he is not normal. It gets better aft


Love Hinata: Mystery Boy

"Ai, sempai I hope he won't be too mad about what we did." Shinobu told herself as she walked along a dark alley. "Well hello there, aren't you cute?" a thug asked as he stepped out of the darkness holding a dapper, "Why don't you take off em clothes?" "Eh, I really must be going." She whimpered and backed into a thug. "Nu-uh let's have some fun."

The scream could be heard far off but no one payed any attention. They were all going about their busy lives to be concerned with one person. All except for one person, a young boy. He rushed towards the alley as fast as his legs could carry him. Another scream emitted from the area. One of the thugs had the blue girl pinned to the wall while the other lifted up her skirt with a grin. WHAM! The boy's fist connected with one of the thugs' jaws knocking him back about seven feet. The other looked shocked and then rushed at him slashing with the dagger. He simply smashed his fist into the oppponent's stomach, caught his neck, spun in back of him, and snapped it.

"Ehh…" Shinobu stuttered teary eyed and fainted. "Maybe she can…no, I best take her back to Hinata. He scooped her up and rushed off quickly. However he failed to notice a man peering at the two from behind a crack in the wall. "Well," the man said gleefully, "That girl was cute, but so what. He's been found and his days are up!"

"Where could Shinobu be?" Kitsune asked the residents residing in the hottub anxiously. "I'm sure she's just fine." Haruka replied who was actually using the tub for once. "That baka better not have touched her!" Motoko screamed wildly reaching for her kantana.. "Stop!" Naru commanded. "He wouldn't do that, and besides me and him are married, he knows what I'll do to him then." "So true," Keitaro told them coming into the bathing area fully clothed, "But where could she be?" "You baka!" Motoko screeched and slashed him to the top of the inn where he clearly see a boy carrying a girl along the side towards the springs.

"That baka, how dare he." Motoko muttered and then looked at everyone. They had their attention turned towards the side of the bathing area. Some male apperantly was draggin an unconcious Shinobu into the open. Chaos began. "Now then let us see how things are going." The man told himself creeping over to the side and stoking his black sonic the hedgehog-like hair.

Motoko and Naru charged forward naked bearing their usual greetings for males. The rescuer was not ammused and jumped clean over their heads. He spun around as they stopped and rammed his body into them. Motoko quickly go up yelling, "Die perverted raper!" "Baka." The boy murmured and did the unexpected. Instead of running away he charged forward and caught her blade weilding arm as it came down, "You obviously misunderstand."

Naru made a sneak attack and kicked him hard in his private area from behind. "Just as a sidenote," he told her turning his head as his goggles whipped down over his eyes, "I could've avoided that if I had wanted to." He seemed unaffected as he let go of Motoko's arm and ducked out of the way. "How'd he?" Naru asked astonished while his goggle's lens pieces glowed red. He rushed forward and smashed his fist into Naru's side and leapt across the ground towards the inn. Motoko took chase after him with her sword slashing this way and that. She approached the wall confident of destroying her target. Wrong. He instead kicked off the wall and backflipped behind her. The boy easily kicked her back and sent her flying through the wall. "Now listen, I saved this girl here. I know she lived here so I brought her. The least you people could do is say thank you." The male told them and then Su got up with a rocket and exclaimed, "Playmate!"

She fired it and his goggles glowed blue. He ducked towards the side, caught the fin, and twisted it so that it shot into the sky. "No playing." He commanded, "I just came to give the girl and get a place to rest." "Well not her-" Naru was cut off by a gun firing at the boy's goggles knocking him to the ground. His eyes revealed the veins beneath them as he tried desperately to breathe correctly. "Hehe, bullseye!" the man hissed to himself and leapt off unseen. The boy gave one last gasp and fainted.

"He's not human." Naru announced, "But he said he saved Shinobu, for now we have to trust him…at least until they are awake." "He has some fighting skills, he dodged everyone of my attacks." Motoko added, "And even hurt me."

Naru, and Kitsune carried Shinobu inside, while Haruka and Motoko carried the unconcious saviour in. "Who was that?" Keitaro asked from his perch looking off in the distance towards where the man had headed steathily.

Sara and Kaolla Su quickly got to work on the two patients and did every wacky thing they could think of. "The thing they need,"Kaolla told them, "is sleep." The group let them rest while the manager lazily fell asleep on the rooftop. "Now where is my dear husband?" Naru asked herself, "He wasn't in our room so where could he be?" She eventually stumbled opun him on the roof and fell asleep next to him.

While everyone was asleep in their beds however, the newcomer's goggles flipped down over his eyes and illumanated.

"Well, well, it looks like he might have made some friends," the evil man told his companion over a communicator, "But not to worry, I've got it all under control man, he, and anyone who gets in my way is history!" "You'd better make sure no one gets in your way, Jack, cause if he does survive it could be the end of all we have worked for and after all he should obey us. What could have gone wrong?" the partner growled angrily. "I don't know. Hey about those girls, if I don't kill all of em' what she we do?" "Well, bring them to me of course. Especially the samurai and punching girl! They will all make great warriors. And besides, Motoko should be easy since you already got her sister." "Yeah I know, well this is Jack Kite over and out!"

* * *

I'm sorry about this chapter being short and all, but this is my first anime fic. It is going to tie in with the Mystery Boy series I'm working on. If you want to know who Jack Kite is look at my story Under the Head of a Shadow. I am sorry if I didn't get the characters' acting right and I know things went by way to quickly but I'm a bit nervous with this here story. Anyways I hope you people like this first fun chapter and promise that if I make more it will be longer and more detailed.  



End file.
